A Different Path
by InRegrds2Myself
Summary: What would Max's life be like if she hadn't met Logan? What if she met someone else instead, one of her own brothers but didn't know it? I have rated it G for now


Max looked at her watch. *Damn I haven't got much time left* It was about 10:15 at night and she was trying to steal a diamond necklace before the the guards came in the room for inspection.  
  
Max was an 18 year old girl who stole for a living. It was the only way a girl could live comfortably these days. Especially if a girl was on her own to pay the rent and bills and stuff like that.  
  
She got a small screwdriver and started unscrewing the case that was surrounding the expensive necklace.  
  
She was hanging by a rope that was attached to the ceiling. Max was an expert at stealing stuff. She knew what she had to do to get what she came for without getting caught.  
  
She lifted off the case carefully and put it down on the table that it was displayed on. She just hung there for a minute admiring the necklace when she heard someone coming. The necklace went into her backpack and up she climbed. As soon as she made it out on the roof and pulled the rope up she looked down to see two guards standing infront of the display she was at. One of them was setting off the alarm, the other had a gun in his hand trying to figure out if the burgular was still there.  
  
Max took off down the side of the building and onto her motorcycle and took off with a big smile on her face. _________________________________________________________  
  
She sat down watching TV the next morning. TV didn't really amuse her that much, but it kept her from being bored out of her mind.  
  
She switched to the News and got up to make herself some breakfast.  
  
*I really should advertise for a room mate. It gets so lonely and boring here all by myself* she thought. She had always been by herself since the escape in 09.  
  
The news reporter was blabbing on about how the weather was going to be. "And todays weather is going to be fine but cloudy. we can expect some light rain fall......."  
  
*Yeah yeah whatever* She ate her breakfast and decided to walk around for a while. *It's not like I have anything better to do*  
  
She got dressed into a red top, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a leather jacket. As she walked on the footpath she greeted some people that she often saw during the day.  
  
*This is turning out to be just as boring as watching Tv. I've got to find something to do*  
  
She walked around the corner and bumped into a guy. He was carrying a whole pile of books that looked very old. A few of them fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh, geeze, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Said Max.  
  
A couple of people looked their way.  
  
*Oh my god, this is so embarrasing* She blushed.  
  
"Uhhh, no it's ok. I just couldn't see over the pile of books." He said.  
  
Max picked up his books that had fallen on the floor then stepped around him and walked off. She had walked a couple of blocks more when she decided to go home.  
  
When she got to her block, she saw a guy standing and looking up at the building where she lived.  
  
She walked over to him and stood in front of him. He didn't seem to notice. She waved her hand infront of his face to see if he was awake when he grabbed her wrist. She jumped.  
  
"Who are you?" She said, this guy was scary.  
  
"Does it matter who I am?" He replied. He had annoyance in his tone.  
  
"No.....not really, just wondering what you were looking at."  
  
"Just looking at the building, I was going to see if it had any spare appartments that I could use for a couple of days." He looked at her.  
  
He was handsome. He looked to be around 20's and had a muscular complection. Over all, he would be a guy that all girls would fall for.  
  
"Well, I don't know about spare appartments, but I'm sure someone would like to share one with you."  
  
"So you know anyone who would do that?" He asked, he was surprised. Most people that he met seemed to be scared of him. Probably because he looked like a mad man at times. With all his lack of sleep. He hadn't had much time to have sleep cause he spent most of the day and night looking for a place to sleep.  
  
"Well, first there's Mr Sherby on the first floor, but he can sometimes be a pain in the ass. He spends all day playing his old records and getting drunk. Then there's Mrs Gladdy on the third floor, she's a nurse and spends most of the day out. And Ms Drearey Is a drug addict. And then there's me." She said wondering if that was all the people.  
  
"Oh ok then I have a choice of either a drunken man, a nurse, a drug addict or you. Tell me what are you like, nothing like the rest of them I hope?"  
  
"Me? Well I spend most of the day either in or out, depends on what I'm feeling like, and I spend most of my night's out."  
  
"Oh ok, well, if it's ok with you, could I stay with you for a few days? Untill I can find my own place." He said hopefully. This girls been nice so far, just hope that she would be caring enough to take him in from the cold.  
  
"Sure why not, I was thinking about having a roomie anyways. Just promise me, your not a pshyco killer are you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
She took him up to her place and gave him the spare room. 


End file.
